eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
EastEnders in 2000
Events *3rd January - Sandra di Marco, the mother of Joe and wife of Beppe arrives on Giuseppe's doorstep causing tensions for the Di Marco family. *3rd February - Matthew Rose gets revenge on Steve Owen as he ties him up in the club, threatens to shoot him and burn him alive. *17th February - Lisa Shaw tells Phil Mitchell she's pregnant. First appearance of Laura Dunn (later Beale). *20th February - The residents are ordered to stay put in the Queen Victoria following the founding of an unexploded bomb from World War Two in the area. *2nd March - A distraught Sonia Jackson sleeps with Martin Fowler. *20th April - Ricky Butcher leaves Walford. *25th April - Lisa has a miscarriage. *22nd June - Phil cons Dan Sullivan out of his share of The Vic. *13th July - Following Billy Mitchell abusing Jamie Mitchell before Phil came to rescue back in 1998, Billy tries to pursue this behaviour again, and Jamie fights back. *7th August - Sonia and Jamie sleep together. *10th August - After discovering that she is very ill, Ethel Skinner asks her longtime friend Dot Cotton to help her die to avoid going through a slow painful death. *28th August - Frank and Peggy Butcher, Roy and Pat Evans, Terry and Irene Raymond all go on holiday to Spain. *29th August - Pat and Frank are nearly caught in bed together. *31st August - Irene decides that she's not returning to Walford with the gang and sets off for a new life without Terry. *7th September - After much persuading from Ethel, Dot finally agrees to help her friend die, and Ethel peacefully dies with Dot by her side. *18th September - The Slater family move into No.23 and the residents say their final goodbyes to Ethel when her funeral takes place. *3rd October - Frank turns up on Pat's backdoor step naked and with a spinning dicky-bow tie wrapped around his neck. *26th October - Sonia gives birth to a baby she never knew she was having. *31st October - Pat and Frank plan to leave their partners and flee Walford together. *2nd November - Peggy discovers the letter Frank left for her, telling her that he will never stop loving Pat and the pair are leaving together. Unluckily, the pair had second thoughts on the last minute, but it was too late, and the Peggy revealed the affair in front of an audience while slapping the pair. *9th November - Peggy and Pat fight in the Vic. *23rd November - Ian scours the Square, begging for money from people as he is on the verge of going bankrupt. After Melanie Healy and Laura doing the best they can for him, the last resort is Phil but he refuses to help Ian and Ian is declared bankrupt. *28th November - Kim McFarlane tries to persuade Sonia otherwise, but Sonia is reluctant and gives her baby up for adoption. *11th December - First appearance of Anthony Trueman. *21st December - First appearance of Trevor Morgan. *25th December - Phil and Melanie sleep together. *31st December - Nick Cotton gives Martin a dodgy pill. See also *2000 External links *2000 at Wikipedia Category:Years Category:2000